Memórias de rosas
by usakoloveHPT
Summary: A história passa-se um tempo após a batalha com a galáxia, e os Shitennou regressaram com as memórias restauradas. No entanto o Mamuro também regressou mas não se lembra. E não resta nada a Usagi senão esperar que ele recupere a memória e se lembre dela.


**Eu sempre gostei muito de fics que retratem os momentos em que o Mamuro não tem memórias. Sempre quis fazer a minha própria continuação para esse tema e aqui está.**

**Espero que me perdoem alguns erros que possam haver, tanto gramaticais como de estrutura. Queria ter arranjado um beta, mas não foi possível.**

**Summary:**

**A história passa-se um tempo após a batalha com a galáxia, e os _Shitennou_ regressaram com as memórias restauradas. No entanto o Mamuro também regressou mas não se lembra. E não resta nada a Usagi senão esperar que ele recupere a memória e se lembre dela.**

* * *

**Memórias de rosas**

Ela tinha aprendido a gostar do frio. Para alguém que antes se alimentava do sol e calor de tudo o que a rodeava ela agora sentia-se estranhamente confortável e em paz em ambientes como este. Pois durante o inverno, o frio tudo a sua volta congelava; o tempo parava e pouca vida se via. O sentido de familiaridade advinha do facto de também o seu coração estava congelado, parado no tempo. A espera de melhores dias; a espera daquele sol; a espera da luz que faltava na sua vida. O silêncio e a solitude eram reconfortantes para si.

Então tal como todas as flores escondiam-se e grande parte dos animais dormia, a espera de dias mais quentes, também ela tinha vindo se esconder: a espera.

No lago ainda se podia ver as marcas deixadas pelos patins das corajosas almas que aventuraram-se à rua naquele frio. Um manto branco de neve cobria todas as superfícies. Todo aquele branco, que se tinha formado durante o dia, era só mais um dos factores que tornavam aquele lugar, em particular, tão reconfortante para ela. Afinal de contas ela tinha nascido primeiro não ali mas num local onde tudo era branco.

No entanto, familiaridade não a torna imune aos seus efeitos e, ela estava seriamente arrepender-se de não ter trazido um casaco mais grosso.

Ela encontrava-se na parte mais profunda do parque. Sentada num banco a beira do lago escondida por uma guarda de árvores. Poucos sabiam da sua existência e tinha um lugar especial no seu coração.

Hoje tinha sido um dia muito difícil, mais que o normal. Quando os generais renasceram e recuperaram as memórias não lhes foi fácil conseguir uma reconciliação no início. No entanto, após algumas brigas, trocas de palavras, e no caso do Jedite algumas queimaduras, eles conseguiram que as suas caras metades os aceitassem. Os generais sentiam a falta do seu comandante mas eles tinham as meninas e metade dos corações deles estavam cheios pelo amor delas.

Ela sabia que eles evitavam passar muito tempo juntos, perto dela, com o propósito de não a perturbar. Como se realmente importa-se! Como se o buraco no peito não estivesse sempre presente! Eles não sofreram tanto para agora não poderem aproveitar porque ela não pode, é uma ideia ridícula para ela. Porque Selena sabe, que se ela o tivesse agora afrente, recuperado : ela abraçava-o. E seria preciso todas as forças do mal caírem sobre a terra para que ela pondera-se larga-lo.

Então ela mentiu. Acho que bastava, e que eles mereciam passar tempos juntos sem perturbações. Ela deixou-os na arcada dizendo que tinha coisas para fazer.

Passado um pouco, deu por si a caminhar para este exacto lugar. Como se o corpo dela soubesse o que ela precisava antes de ela mesma: o conforto que só ela poderia encontrar aqui. Era onde ela se sentia mais próxima da sua antiga casa. Olhando em redor, ela tinha que confessar que era também o lugar onde ela se sentia mais próxima dele.

Ela fechou os olhos, e lembrando-se de tempos ali passados, conseguia imaginar o cheiro das rosas que costumam cobrir aquele pequeno refúgio, em dias mais quentes. Principalmente das rosas que ele tanto insistia em criar, apesar de ela se encontrar rodeada delas. " A minha princesa só merece a mais perfeita rosa." Costumava ele dizer, ao que ela se ria da tolice dele.

Abrindo os olhos, ela admirou a lua que encandeava o seu banco e os arredores. O lago um grande manto prateado relembrava-lhe a casa que ela conhecia apenas em memorias. Para ela não havia duvida, todos aqueles factores tornavam este lugar dos seus favoritos.

Mas, hoje, nem este conforto chegava. Hoje ela sentia-se totalmente perdida. Encolheu-se no banco numa tentativa de preservar calor embora o frio que sentia crescer no peito, a cada momento que passava, nada tinha a ver com a temperatura.

Ela dirigiu a sua atenção para a lua que tanto lhe lembrava da mãe. A mãe que deu a vida para que ela e todos os outros pudessem ter uma nova.

Ela falou com uma voz fraca, visto que o nó que tinha na garganta juntamente com a dor que lhe apertava o peito a deixava sem fôlego. "Porquê? Porque tem as coisas de ser assim?"

Mesmo sabendo que ninguém lhe iria responder ela continuou com esperança que alivia-se aquele peso.

"Eu nasci ignorante e cresci: protegida e alegre

Vi o meu mundo mudar completamente.

Relembrei quem era e quem sou agora.

Por causa de ti, eu conheci de novo a maravilhosa dádiva da amizade.

Eu ri, chorei, lutei e venci, quando tudo parecia perdido.

Eu desesperei, errei, sofri, morri, renasci e amei, oh se amei!

Conheci a doce sensação de adormecer, e a emoção; alegria, de acordar ao lado de quem amamos.

Recebi o amor que só ele me pode dar, que me deixava sem fôlego.

Onde as grandes declarações, eram sem palavras ditas.

Os mais simples toques eram como as mais suaves carícias na minha pele.

E o mais simples dos beijos a deixava a arder.

Onde todo o mundo desaparecia quando ele estava nos meus braços.

E os seus braços eram o meu mundo inteiro.

Descobri o mais puro dos amores de uma mãe para com um filho.

E tenho memórias de ser mãe sem o ser na realidade.

Tudo isto não existe sem ele, pois nada consigo ser senão uma sombra. Apenas uma pedra imóvel, onde o rio vai passando, batendo, moldando e envelhecendo, onde permanece a espera que alguém pegue nela e a torne outra vez na pedra preciosa que era. Que lhe devolva o brilho, a vida."

Ela sentiu o corpo a perder controlo e silenciosas lágrimas escorreram.

"Eu já recebi tanto, mas sem ele eu não consigo viver, apenas sobrevivo.

Ele é o meu sol e o meu ar e sem ele estou na escuridão e sem fôlego.

Ele é a minha metade. Não estou a pedir muito…certo? Eu quero-o tanto.

Cada vez que fecho os olhos…todas aquelas memórias. O nosso presente, o passado, o futuro… é demais para aguentar. Eu apenas quero-o comigo. Quero que ele se lembre.

Quero o seu calor, os seus braços. Olhar para aqueles lindos olhos azuis, cor da noite, e ver amor; reconhecimento, em vez da confusão que vejo actualmente…."

Foram as últimas palavras coerentes que disse.

Assim ela ficou, durante um tempo. Tentando aliviar a mágoa da única maneira que podia. A noite já era longa e a única luz provinha da lua que mantinha vigília sobre ela.

Quando as lágrimas abrandaram, ela reparou no som de passos de alguém que aproximava-se rapidamente. Então, limpou a cara e tentou acalmar-se. Não seria bom parecer uma rapariga fraca e perdida no parque a meio da noite. Virou-se na direcção do barulho.

Pequenos flocos de neve tinham encontrado caminho para o cabelo e roupa dele tornando-o parte daquele ambiente mágico. Ele olhou a volta, e podia-se ver que estava muito confuso sobre o porque de se encontrar naquele lugar, aquela hora.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, a beber da sua presença. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente respirando fundo e o corpo dela perdeu grande parte da tensão que tinha. Sentir a ligação deles, o link, que ela sentia agora era uma doce tortura.

Enquanto ela recuperava, ele observava o lugar e se apercebeu que não estava sozinho.

Então, ela levantou-se e foi ter com ele, andado lentamente e continuando a absorver tanto quanto podia da presença dele. Quando pouco espaço separava-os ela finalmente falou. " Mamoru-sama. Que fazes aqui?" o título formal deixou um sabor amargo na língua dela.

Ele olhou para ela, ainda com uma expressão de surpresa presente. "Não sei bem. Senti, de repente, uma vontade enorme de vir andar no parque e devo ter me perdido nos meus pensamentos porque dei por mim aqui."

Ela suspirou tristemente e olhou directamente para aqueles olhos, lindos, únicos. Ele continuava sem memórias, mas ela sabia que a razão de ele estar neste preciso lugar, agora, eram as suas lágrimas de a pouco. O seu príncipe sabia sempre quando ela estava triste. O coração dela chamava por ele. Mesmo ele não tendo recordações dela, ele estava lá, ele tinha vindo. É bom ser relembrada disso.

Ela esboçou um ligeiro sorriso. Esticando-se de bicos de pés, deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha. O cheiro de rosas que o rodeava perturbou todos os seus sentidos. Oh como ela sentia saudades das suas rosas!

Afastou-se lentamente. "Boa noite Mamuro. Espero que um dia percebas o que te trouxe aqui."

Olhou uma última vez para a lua e suspirou."Eu percebo mãe… ele está lá… ele não está perdido. Obrigado por me relembrares disso."

Então, com um coração um pouco mais leve ela dirigiu-se para casa e deixou um Mamuro, confuso e perplexo, para trás.

Está noite ela ia tentar dormir descansada. Quem sabe até teria sorte e sonhava com os braços dele, a volta dela.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Por favor, deem a vossa opinião sobre o que mudariam ou acharam mal. Para que que a proxima possa fazer melhor.**

**Mais uma vez, lamento se tem alguns erros.**

**Kiss*****

**Review**


End file.
